


日偏食

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 影山刚加入shadow的时间线
Relationships: Kageyama Shun/Yaguruma Sou





	日偏食

**Author's Note:**

> 内容我瞎写的 如果要观看日食请务必配戴专业的防护设备！不规范瞎看太阳真的会瞎！
> 
> 写不出不ooc的东西 麻了

对于刚入队不久的影山来说，shadow的队友和队长都还太过陌生了：几天过去竟没有人对他冷嘲热讽或是使什么小绊子，这和原来所在的部门完全不一样。

新人不得不把准备好的心思咽回肚子里，尝试融入集体的善意中去。只是露出笑容是很简单的事情。

特别是面对矢车队长。

——

大概从昨晚开始新闻媒体都在宣传着今天的日食，什么十几年一见几百年一见的说法顺着现代化的信息网络纷至沓来，真相如何并不重要，总有人会去相信其中的一条或两条。

会对这些新闻感兴趣的人群里不包括影山。不过一旦信息刻进脑海中潜意识就会发挥作用。

等到理性反应过来时已经在训练中盯着下午的刺眼阳光发呆了好一阵子。是因为不适应还是紧张呢？总之在以前影山不会让这件事发生。

没等影山悄悄归队，矢车就注意到了没跟上队伍的新人队员。

训练中还暂时不需要带上沉重的装备，没有隔着头盔而是用肉眼直视太阳的后果是眼前的模糊——影山只能靠身形勉强辨认出朝自己走来的人是自己的新队长，其余的信息都被实现里雪白的太阳残影覆盖。

虽然知道大不可能被痛骂一顿，但眼前突然的黑暗还是让影山吓了一跳。

shadow没什么配发墨镜的必要，那么架在自己眼睛上的这副自然是属于矢车队长的私物。

变暗的视线让影山终于得以看清矢车队长的表情。

“那样直接用眼睛去看可能会被烧伤。如果很在意的话，在休息时间戴着这个再去看吧。”

那是温和的提醒和几乎算不上责备的责备。

这时候没什么笑的必要，影山却压抑不住自己嘴角的弧度，用尽了力气才憋出一句“对不起”。

而矢车队长对这样的回应并不满意。

“重要的队员就这样失明了可不好。注意自己的身体状况也是维持队伍完美的一环——啊、这样说是不是让你太紧张了？”

只犹豫了一下，影山用力摇了摇头。

“那就归队吧。……墨镜在你方便的时候还就可以了。”

影山跟上队长返回的脚步，回到了自己应在的位置上。

在那之后的训练中影山一次再也没有去看太阳。

——

几天后把墨镜还给矢车队长时，影山已经习惯了对自己的队长微笑。


End file.
